


Sisterly Worries

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly entering the world of womanhood, Natalia decides to confide some worries with her elder sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Worries

A young preteen stood in the bathroom, tiny hands gripping the edges of the sink and her eyes squinted as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The bright fluorescent light tucked snug between the ceiling tiles made her skin look pasty and washed out. It seemed like every flaw was exaggerated, her jawline looking too sharp and her cheeks looking hollowed out rather than defined like how they normally were. She didn't bother to smile; instead there was a scowl on pale pink lips. 

Surprisingly enough, though, it wasn't her face that the girl was staring at. No, it was her chest. 

Her painfully flat and unpronounceable chest. 

Nails chipped with dark blue nail polish dug into the sides of the porcelain sink. It had been over nine months since she had turned thirteen, and around four since she had started the miraculous cycle that would lead her on the journey to womanhood – cramps and all. 

So where the hell were her breasts?

One hand left the sink to touch her bare front, feeling the bare skin beneath her palm, the pert nipple in the center that was supposed to be further out and placed in the middle of a lovely mound that was the epitome of femininity. Yet it was flatter than the floor that she walked on in this small bathroom. 

She felt her scowl twitch at the corners of her lips. How long would she have to wait for this? Surely it had been long enough? There were girls of her age that already had to wear bras! Not just the training kind, but full-out, purchased from the overly-priced aisles of Victoria Secret, bras! 

Natalia finally couldn't stand the sight of herself any longer, and turned away from the mirror to snatch her bathrobe off of the hook behind her. She slipped into the fluffy garment, tying off the sash and exiting the bathroom. The hallway was dark, as it was well late into the evening and long since her two older siblings had gone to bed. Her hand reached back into the tiny room to flick the light switch down to plunge the apartment into complete darkness. The dark was no problem for her, though, as she had lived in this small place ever since her family had emigrated from Russia. 

Within a few steps she was entering the room that she shared with her older sister Katyusha, seven years her elder, and it was there that she paused. On one hand, she could climb onto the top bunk – where she slept – of the bed that they shared and go to sleep without it ever being known that she was awake. But on the other hand... 

The young girl sat on the edge of her sleeping sister's bed and nudged her shoulder. “Большая сестра,” she said in a monotonous whisper, and furrowed her brows in the darkness. “Wake up.”

An unflattering grunt sounded out from the woman, and she shifted in sleep before turning her head from the pillow that it had been nuzzled into. Katyusha cracked one eye open, waiting for it to adjust to the darkness before finally realizing that it was her little sister that had gotten her up. “Nnh... Natalia...?” She slurred, sitting up slightly and pulling her pillow forward so that not all of her weight would be resting on her chest. “What is it? Is something wrong?” For all she had known, the youngest of her siblings had gone to bed minutes before her. So what was she doing up now? It had to be past eleven at the earliest. 

Natalia didn't say a word at first. She simply stared down at the short-haired blonde, waiting for her to wake up a bit more and at the same time mulling over what it was exactly that she wanted to ask. Finally, she inquired, “Why do I not have breasts yet?”

That woke Katyusha up almost immediately. Her eyes widened slightly, and she sat up even further, turning so that she could properly sit on her bottom while facing her sister. “What do you mean, Natalia?” She asked on return, rubbing underneath one eye with the heel of her palm, and feeling her brows knit together out of concern. 

“I have no breasts, Katyusha,” Natalia stated plainly, and gripped the front of her robe. “I am just as flat as I was when I was ten, if not flatter.” Her deep blue eyes glinted in the practically nonexistent light. “Why? Why are they not here? I am of age. I have started the monthly bleeding. They should have grown in by now.” 

Hearing each word that tumbled from the younger girl's mouth got Katyusha to smile in the slightest. It was not an amused smile, though; not in the slightest. No, more like it was one of understanding and maybe even a bit of empathy. “Oh, my precious сестренка,” she uttered, reaching out a hand and gently touching it to her upper arm in a comforting way. When the touch wasn't shrugged away, she let her hand linger there. “Мои извинения. It does not work that way.” 

There was no response from Natalia, who was now staring downwards. Her gaze was either focused on her knees or the blankets covering her sibling's body. There was disappointment swirling around her, though, and Katyusha could sense it. 

“Every girl grows in a different way,” she pressed on, “Some become women quicker than others, while some take more time to blossom.” 

“But you were my age when you got your breasts!” Natalia abruptly blurted out, her voice cracking from irritation and disappointment. “Why is it not the same for me?” She had been expecting it for ages! And besides, when they were younger, she had overheard her elder sister exclaiming how showing someone your chest was a magical charm to express your truest of feelings! 

The response on Katyusha's part was another small smile. “Not everyone is the same, Natalia. But do not be fretting.” Her hand moved up to tuck some of that platinum blonde hair out of the younger's face. “Your chest will grow. Give it time.”

“But I do not want to wait to express how much I truly care for our brother!” Natalia burst out once more, her true worries out in the open, and that alone got her sister to nearly laugh. 

“I think he knows, Natalia,” Katyusha said, and then leaned forward to kiss the top of her sister's head before smoothing some of her hair. “Head to bed, сестренка. It is too late for you to be fretting over something like this.”

Natalia felt her lips just barely turn down in the makings of a frustrated frown, but, admittedly, some of her worries had been dispersed. So there wasn't something wrong with her for not having breasts yet. It was only a matter of being patient and waiting. “Да,” she murmured eventually, and pushed herself off of the mattress before walking over to the ladder propped up at the end of the bunk bed. Without another word she climbed up to the top and climbed back underneath her sheets, getting onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. 

After waiting until the sound of rustling went silent, Katyusha then laid back down herself and pulled her covers back over her shoulders. “Good night, Natalia,” she called into the darkness. 

“Good night, старшая сестра.” Natalia gazed at the blank ceiling of their bedroom before fluttering her eyes closed. It would be worth it, surely, to wait until she had developed a proper chest before expressing her feelings to her brother. Until then, though, it was comforting to know that she had an elder sister to confide in.

**Author's Note:**

> Большая сестра – "big sister"  
> сестренка – "little sister"  
> Мои извинения – "my apologies"  
> Да – "yes"


End file.
